Professor Alder
Ever since Alder was born, he was always an adventurous child. Whenever his mother would take him out, he would often wander off, only for his mother to find him exploring some of the many trails and caves in Sootopolis. Alder has a thing for adventure and was never scared of the places he explored. However, as there weren’t many children in Sootopolis, he often was lonely on his explorations and longed for a companion. When Alder was 13, he went to explore his favorite cave in the town, the Cave of Origins. Inside, when he began exploring a deep part he never had before, a group of wild Makuhita showed up and attacked. Alder was always able to avoid wild Pokémon, but this time he was unprepared for them. Just as he thought he was done for, the town’s gym leader, Wallace, showed up and defeated the makuhita with his Milotic. Alder didn’t know what to say, he was so grateful, but Wallace was intrigued by Alder. Wallace decided it was too dangerous for Alder to go out like that without a Pokémon, so Wallace brought Alder back to his gym and gave Alder his first Pokémon, a male Mudkip. After that incident, Alder took his mudkip everywhere with him and as they explored Sootopolis together, his Mudkip became stronger and they became closer. Alder’s fascination with Pokémon Mythology began when Alder was 16, with the awakening of Groudon and Kyogre. Wallace advised that everyone get to safety deep inside the city during the great battle, so Alder took his family to safety. Once he knew they were safe, Alder decided to go back to the surface and figure out what was going on. He knew that whatever was going on was linked to the Cave of Origins so he decided to go there. When he got there, he saw Wallace talking to a white-haired boy with a green bandana in the deepest part of the cave. Before Alder could approach him, the white-haired boy had disappeared. Alder came up to Wallace and asked who that was, and Wallace told him that he was Emerald and he was going to awaken Rayquaza to solve the crisis. Alder had no clue what was going on so Wallace explained to him the history behind Groudon and Kyogre and their great mythical battle and that only Rayquaza could stop them. Alder was blown away by all this and the true purpose of the Cave of Origins. Alder left the cave just in time to see Rayquaza descending from the sky to put an end to Groudon and Kyogre’s battle. The incredible power and size displayed by these three Pokémon created a drive in Alder to learn and research more about the mythical Pokémon of the world. Once these events were over and Alder made sure his family was safe, Alder said goodbye to them and set out with his now Marshtomp to head out into the unknown in order to learn about these fascinating Pokémon. Ever since then Alder has spent years researching mythological Pokémon and their resting places, travelling all over the world to every region known to man to investigate. 25 years have passed since the incident in Sootopolis, and now Alder has settled in the Miryus region (with his new team including his now fully grown Swampert), where he has devoted himself to the research of the Pokémon Mew, which is rumored to originate there. In the meantime he has taken up the role of Pokémon Professor, in order to help out new trainers and to enlist their help in his research. Category:NPC